Wolfram and the Gang Meet Halloween
by Stratagirl
Summary: What do you get when you have Wolram, Conrad and Gwendle meet the Holiday Halloween?


_**Wolfram and the Gang Meet Halloween. **_

**Kyou Kara Maoh **

**One-Shot**

**My Big Sis suggested that I put...a certain character/character's in this one shot. And so this one shot goes out to you Big sis, you know who you are ;). **

**I do apologize that this one shot is late ^_^. I meant to have it up before Halloween but alas that didn't happen. I hope everyon enjoys it as much as I did writing it ^_^ **

**Okay! It's Halloween time and in celebration for the Halloween month here is a one shot ^_^ I hope you all enjoy it :) I might write another one that is YYH with my OC Hoshi but I'm still debating about that...lol :) Enjoy and have a great! :waves happily!: :) **

* * *

This story starts on all Hallows Eve, when witches, ghost and goblins and warlocks come into the human realm...

Okay, so this story actually starts with a young Demon King who thought it was a good idea to introduce his fiance to his world's holiday, Halloween. Let's see how the story unfolds. Grab some snacks and don't leave your seats, your in for a treat.

* * *

Yuri was explaining the holiday of Earth to everyone who gathered for the meeting. "So for Halloween you get pumpkins, and carve faces into them." he gestured carving out a face and continues. "You get candy and hand it out to the kids and some times go to Halloween dances too."

Wolfram blinked and looked confused. "What is the point of this holiday Yuri?"

Yuri smiled goofly. "Well it's a time when you get to dress up in costumes and be whatever you want. Most kids like it for the amount of candy they get." and laughed.

Gwendle, the oldest brother spoke up bored. "That seems like a meaningless and waste of time holiday." and walked out and went to his office, most likely to do some of his hobby.

Yuri just laughed and looked to everyone else. "I was thinking that for Halloween we could all go to Earth and celebrate Halloween. Sort of something for...hmm...experience a different culture's holidays." and smiled brightly.

A lone Boonie was flying by the window and stopped to say a friendly hello to the King. It's boney mouth clamped up and down making a chattery sound and Yuri smiled.

"You guys would fit in perfectly on Earth around this time of the year." and laughed and waved goodbye to the Boonie as it flew away.

Wolfram just hmphed and looked to the side. "That sounds like a ridiculous idea Yuri." and looked back to Yuri. "We should stay here."

"Wolfram! Come on! What is wrong with having a bit of fun." Yuri whined as he looked over at his fiance.

"Yuri you are a King and-" Wolfram spoke but got cut off by Conrad.

Conrad looked from Wolfram to Yuri. "I don't see the harm. As long as some of us stay here."

"Hmph!" Wolfram looked away.

"Come on Wolfram. Don't you want to go with Yuri?" Conrad asked.

Wolfram opened one eye and then both and sighed. "I suppose I should, since the wimp likes to get into trouble every time you turn around." and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wolfram! I do not get into trouble that much." and Yuri sighed.

Halloween was in two days and Yuri hadn't been back home for about a week now. Which wasn't that much time on Earth. They had decided that for a change of pace to take Wolfram, Conrad and...Gwendle with them this time. Poor Gunter had to stay back at the castle, as always and watch over everything there. The young Demon King promised to bring back some goodies for the man. Which had him all excited and emotional that his kind hearted King was going to be bring gifts for him. Yuri was all set to return to Earth and Gwendle was the last one to arrive. He wasn't busy with anything. Well you could say he was, he was busy trying to get away from Anisana experiment's. Yuri just laughed and they all jumped into the pound. But what they didn't catch was a lone Boonie that had decided to follow his kind King to Earth. Then again, how appropriate was that, a Boonie on Earth for Halloween?

They arrived in the bathroom and Yuri's mom was there with cloths all ready for her son and his guests. She was always happy to see them all.

"Yuri!!" and she glomped her son and squeezed him to her chest.

"Mom!" Yuri breathed or at least tried to do. "It's great to see you too but...could you losen your grip. I can't brea...breath." Yuri gasped out.

His mother released him and went over to greet the other men of the Demon Kingdom.

"You gentlemen can follow me and I'll show you to your room. She stopped and turned to speak to Wolfram. "You can stay in Yuri's room dear, since you two are engaged." and she squealed the last part in pure joy and happiness. Yuri just sweat dropped and whined. "Mom!"

The blond smiled happy to see someone else happy about their engagment other than himself and his mother. After everyone got settled in and unpacked they met at the dinner table as Jennifer was serving dinner. All the young men took their seats just as Yuri's big brother came in.

"Yuri, I didn't know you were coming home."

Yuri scratched his cheek. "Yeah. Uh I thought it would be a good idea to introduce them to the Halloween Holiday. You know, learn a little bit about another culture."

Shuri sighed and took a seat. "If you say so little brother."

Jennifer spoke up as she took her seat. "Oh! Your taking them trick or treating U-Chan?"

"Uhh kind of but not really."

Shuri blinked. "How are you going to do that?"

Yuri smiled. "I figured we go out tomorrow morning and find our costumes and then take you all out and walk around to see what it's like."

Conrad smiled. "That sounds like something Gunter is going to miss."

"Yeah. That is why I told him I would bring him back some goodies to make up for it."

Wolfram hmphed. "He's lucky." and continued to eat his food. "This is really good Jennifer. "the blond complimented.

Jennifer giggled happily. "Why thank you Wolfram. I'm glad you enjoy it."

Yuri sighed. "Wolfram, it's not that bad. You'll enjoy it." then mumbled to himself. "I hope so."

Gwendle spoke up after taking a drink. "I don't see why you didn't bring Gunter instead of me then."

"Because-" Yuri began. "I think you'll like this. And besides I don't want him worrying himself over something that he shouldn't."

The conversation went on about the Holiday and what they were going to do. As well as what costume they were going to chose. After the food was well consumed and the conversation died down the black haired young man stood up and suggested that everyone get some sleep, because they were going to need it. Gwendle got settled into bed and was out within minutes. Conrad stayed up to gaze at the clear dark sky. He looked over at the wall when he heard Yuri's and Wolfram's voice.

"Come on Wolfram. It's not that boring."

"Hmph! Says you." and the blond crossed his arms over this p.j. clad chest.

Yuri shook his head at the stubborned blond. "Come on Wolfram and get in bed already." and the young Demon King patted the place next to him.

Wolfram stared at the black haired young man, a deep hard stare.

"Wolfram. I can't sleep very well if your not there, okay." Yuri gave the blond the softest, kindest look he could. He was tired and just wanted the blond next to him. Wolfram's hard stare softened and he sighed. When Yuri was that sweet to him like that it was very hard to resist. The blond walked over to the kind Demon King and bent down, his lips just centimeters from Yuri's. Wolfram took a deep breath of Yuri's scent. "You're a wimp, you know that?"

Yuri smiled as he placed one of his hands on the blonds cheek. "Only because you make me one."

Before Yuri could blink the blond glomped the black haired young man to the soft bouncy bed. Wolfram started to kiss him with such need and passion. Hand's roaming and Yuri couldn't believe what they were doing. They went from kissing...to this?! Wolfram pushed down as gently as he could and caused a groan to escape Yuri's lips. The blond stopped and leaned up. He then bent back down and gave Yuri a very soft, feather light kiss on the side of the black haired young man's neck. "Let's get some sleep Yuri." Wolfram laid down and cuddled up to Yuri. The dark haired man followed the blond and they cuddled up and fell asleep holding each other. Neither of the young men knew but Conrad was awake and listening to the whole...make out session. The brown haired man only smiled and got to bed.

* * *

The next morning found the group of men and young men finishing their breakfast and heading out the house door to the costume shop. A lone Boonie, floating in the air, watched as they left the Shibuya's house. As the store's bell rang out the three workers, a man and two women turned their heads. Their mouths hanging open as they stared at the four...what the shop's young man breathed. "Hoties."

The two women just nodded their heads yes slowly. Yuri smiled at the workers. He, his friends and fiance head back to the Halloween costumes. Yuri picked out a few for everyone and Wolfram picked out a few for Yuri. They all decided who would go first, second, third and last. It went Conrad first, Yuri second, Wolfram third and Gwendle last. It took some time and a few titling heads but in the end everyone had costumes that...suited them. The group of men made their way down the side walk. Which were littered with kids and young adults in costumes. Some turned their heads and stared. Others just stared in aw at their beauty and choice of costumes. There was quiet a variety of costumes/cosplay among the four of them. Conrad was a scare crow, complete with hat and straw. Yuri ended up going as the classical yet modern vampire. His costume was complete with leather black pants, dark blue silky buttoned up shirt and shiny black shoes and of course plastic vampire fangs. Wolfram was, Yuri couldn't believe, a goth boy, complete with chains, eye make up and yes, even painted nails. Last but not least was Gwnedle who was the hot, mean, fighting...cutting off limbs machine Ichigo Kurasagi, Substitute Soul Reaper.

"This is redictulous your Highness." Gwendle groaned annoyed. That was until a big puffy and cuddly cute Teddy Bear costume came into sight. Without a word Gwendle made a B line for the Giant Teddy Bear.

Yuri started to reply back to Gwendles comment. "I think you should-" he stopped and looked behind him. "Gwendle? Where did he go?"

Just as the young King was asking about the whereabouts of the man the said man was busy asking his own questions to the giant Teddy Bear clad man. "What kind of material did you use for this? Was it freshly cut off the sheep?" and the questions continued.

On the other side of the street Wolfram point to the side of them towards the now happy Gwendle. "There."

Yuri smiled as the tough, yet gentle man was crowded with many cute and cuddly costumes. The man was how do you say...in heaven. After they pulled him away they made more rounds around the block. Just as they turned a corner there was screaming coming from the fountain across the street. Everyone made a run for it and stopped dead in their tracks and stared. Some how a Boonie had traveled from the Demon Kingdom to Earth.

"Your Highness I do not think it is the Boonie that has everyone afraid." Conrad spoke up. He then pointed to the black mist behind it. Yuri gasped. He could feel the evil and the malice within the black mist. They couldn't fight it here. There was to many people still around. Wolfram however didn't noticed that fact. The blond gave out a cry and started to charge the mist. It floated off across the street to what seemed like a Halloween dance. All the Demon Kingdom men chased after it and broke threw the door of the party. Everyone stopped dancing and stared as Wolfram charged ahead and leaped into the air and just went right through the mist. "What the-" he yelled as he landed on his feet right below the strange mist.

"Wolfram! Be careful! We don't know what that thing is!" Yuri yelled to the fire demon.

The Boonie flew from the Demon Kings side and up to fight the mist and protect it's King.

"Boonie no! Yuri Yelled.

Just as those words left his mouth the Boonie was swiped to the side by a big black misty hand. It landed and scattered into bone pieces. Yuri ran over and kneeled. "Boonie." he said. Then he smiled a little remembering that it would be okay. Yuri stood up just as Wolfram was thrown to the young Demon King. Yuri caught him and gently set him on his feet as light blue power swirled around the young dark haired man.

"Yuri?" Wolfram voiced staring at his fiance.

"Are you alright Wolfram?" Yuri asked in his deeper voice.

"Y-yes. I'm fine." The blond said watching Yuri walk towards the mist. Yuri stared hard at the mist. Without turning his head the power surging Demon King spoke to the fire demon. "Stay back Wolfram." The blond just watched and nodded.

"You bring chaos and fear to these people. How dare you disturb their festivities." Yuri raised his hand to the sky. "Justice be done!" Wind blew furiously and swirled around in a circle. The black mist swirled up into the forming tornado. Yuri spoke with authority and emotion. "Leave this land and never return!"

The mist disappeared in a blinding light. Wolfram sighed happily and shethed his sword on his back.

"Oh my god!" and a group of screaming giggling girls all glomped the surprised young blond.

"Uff! Yuri!" Woflram's hand shot out. "Get them off me!". He struggled and squirmed. "Get off me!". The blond couldn't take it any more. "I'm promised to Yuri! Now get off me!" he huffed and puffed as they stopped and backed away from Wolfram.

It was Yuri's luck all the girls knew who he was. "Ah! Aw! Yuri!" and glomped the poor young man.

Wolfram's eyes widened as did Gwendle's and Conrad's. Wolfram was getting angry with these goofy acting women.

"Wolfram!" Yuri yelled out.

The blond took out his sword and walked up to the girls surrounding the dark haired young man. Wolfram pointed his sword towards the girls. "Release him, now." he spoke in his most serious and dangerous voice. The young women backed away slowly and then ran for it.

Yuri walked up to Wolfram as he dusted himself off. "Don't you think that was a little much?"

"Hmph! At least now they'll keep their girlie hands off you."

Yuri looked around at everyone who was staring at the two now. Just as Wolfram sheathed his sword everyone broke out in a cheer and clapped. Yuri waved as he sweat dropped and tugged Wolfram out the door. Conrad and Gwendle followed after. Once outside the fire demon turned to his fiance. "What was that about Yuri?"

Yuri laughed. "They thought that was all staged."

"Staged" the blond blinked.

"Meaning fake...not real."

Gwendle approached his King. "That was very real your Highness."

Conrad smiled and explained. "But to them it was not. Remember you two this world is different from our own."

They both nodded their heads in understanding. Wolfram grabbed Yuri's arm and got very, very close to the dark haired man's face. "You were right Yuri. This was...interesting."

Yuri stepped back and grabbed Wolfram's hand. "And it's not over yet." and pulled the blond after him.

* * *

They came to a Halloween fair. That was a treat. None of them had been a fair let alone a Halloween fair. It seemed that the Boonie had decided to follow them, to make sure it's King would be protected and alright. Wolfram had almost started three fights. One of which wasn't really his fault but he wouldn't let it go. Then Wolfram almost got Yuri beat up, well would have if they all weren't there to protect him but that was over quickly. The whole experience was...well a experience. All of them found the fair to be...interesting, even Gwendle. You could guess why he found the fair to be interesting. That is right, he kept on seeing cute and adorable things, costumes and...even food? The guy was a very unique...solider. Towards the end of the fair they all decided to go on the Ferris wheel...which was a treat for Conrad and Gwendle, but not so much for Wolfram. Poor guy couldn't catch a break it seemed that night. Just as he had trouble riding on a boat the blond also had trouble riding on the Ferris wheel. When they got off, which was after one turn. They went straight to the bathroom to let Wolfram be sick. While the fire demon was being sick Yuri thought it would be nice to win him something he would like. So he played the knock the bottles off the wall game and considering he was a baseball player he won two prizes of which both went to the blond. Wolfram came out along with Gwendle and the black haired Demon King went up to his fiance.

"Are you feeling any better Wolfram?" Yuri asked with worry in his eyes and handed him the two prizes he had won the blond.

Wolfram sighed and wobbled a bit. "I'll be fine once we get home." and smiled a bit up at Yuri as he received the prizes.

Yuri nodded and took the blond by the arm and balanced them as they left the Halloween Fair. Wolfram was surprised by Yuri's...actions. They had become closer in their relationship but the blond was the one always taking care of Yuri, the wimp. So this was new for Wolfram, new but very nice. The blond smiled and enjoyed the moment that they shared on the way home. Once in the house Yuri took Wolfram up to their bedroom and sat him on the bed and told him to stay there. The dark haired man went and got Wolfram a glass of water. The fire demon slowly drank the water and started to feel much better.

"We should get ready for bed. It's getting late and we all need some sleep." Yuri said as he got up and started to walk away.

"Wait Yuri." Wolfram mumbled as he grabbed the black haired young man wrist.

Yuri looked at the blond confused as to why he stopped him. Wolfram just shook his head and let go of his wrist. "It's nothing." He got up and started towards the shower. "I'll take the shower first. My make up will take some time to come off. At least that is what the young man at the store said."

Yuri only nodded his head. He sat down and waited for the blond to get done with his shower. By the time Wolfram got done with his shower Yuri had fallen asleep on his bed. His legs barely touching the floor, his upper body laying down. Wolfram just smiled and thought how cute and adorable the dark haired young man was. He just shook his head and whispered in Yuri's ear. "Yuri, the shower is yours."

The dark haired young man startled, jumped up and slamed into the blond and they both went down onto the bed. Wolfram landed on Yuri and the black haired young man rubbing his head because he had bumped head's with the blond. Wolfram was doing the same thing, rubbing his head, but he stopped and noticed the position they were in. Just as they started to stare at each other Yuri's mother and Conrad came in. His mother to check in on him and Conrad...well to do the same.

"Yuri!" his mother said very excitedly. She started to close the door slowly as she said. "Sorry about the interruption."

"Mom!" and Yuri got up in a rush and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. Wolfram just smiled and laughed. The young King could be so shy around his mother but it was how the was and it was also very cute the blond decided. Yuri got done with his shower and by the time he was out Conrad and his mother were gone. Wolfram was sitting on his bed staring out at the sky, looking at the full moon that shined brightly into the opened window. The wind picked up and played with the blond bangs. Yuri stood in the door way and stared at the blond as Wolfram gazed out the window. Yuri smiled and entered as he draped his towel over his computer chair.

"Nice night, hu?" Yuri asked as he sat down next to the blond.

Wolfram only nodded and his hand found the black haired young man's hand. They intertwined their fingers and both gazed out at the sky and bright moon for what seemed like hours. Sleep finally got their attention and they both laid down for bed. As Yuri covered them both up Wolfram turned over and stared at his Demon King, handsome fiance. "You're so beautiful and strong Yuri." the blond said as he reached out a hand and caressed the dark haired young man's face.

Yuri blinked and he settled down into bed with the blonds hand's still caressing his cheek. He smiled and laughed a little. Wolfram blinked but before he could blink again Yuri captured his lips in a soft and light kiss that lasted only minutes but the blond enjoyed it none the less.

"Goodnight Wolfram." Yuri spoke softly as he snuggled into the bed and brought his arms out and brought the blond to him. Wolfram smiled brightly and cuddled up to Yuri's chest and responded. "Goodnight Yuri, you wimp." and they both laughed lightly. They soon fell into a deep sleep and as they slept the moon continued to shine brightly and beautifully over their slumbering forms. A lone Boonie floated in the night sky and watched over the slumbering house of the Shibuya's and the Demon Kingdom's people.

The End! :)

* * *

**Big Sis hoped I wrote the Boonie well so that you could enjoy the one shot *giggles* ^_^ **

**I hope you all enjoyed this late Halloween fic. I would have had it up sooner but complications at home prevented that and we were getting ready for a Halloween camping trip too, lol. So I hope you enjoyed it. I'll upload another Halloween fic. And I possibly might do a third. The third one is a iffy not a promise, so if I don't then I wasn't awake enough or didn't have the inspiration to do so, lol. Have a great day everyone and happy writings and readings to you all! :) Toodles! :waves happily!: :) **


End file.
